Menyesal
by Verochi chan
Summary: Luffy mencintai Ace tidak seperti saudara. Dan ketika Ace menolak perasaannya, Luffy pun hanya bisa menangis di dalam sebuah bathub.


One Piece bukan milik saya.

Summary: Luffy mencintai Ace tidak seperti saudara. Dan ketika Ace menolak perasaannya, Luffy pun hanya bisa menangis di dalam sebuah bathub.

T

Tragedy/Angst

Note: mungkin cukup bahaya untuk sekedar rate T. Jahaha.. But, I don't care. Peringatannya hanya yang jualan KaOS dan pembIAYAAN untuk sampai di tempat tujuan. *loh*

.

.

.

 _"Maaf Luffy, tapi kau itu adikku. Adik kandungku. Aku tidak bisa menerima cinta seperti itu darimu. Kau tahu sendiri hubungan sedarah adalah tabu ditambah— kita berdua sama-sama pria."_

Sakit!

Kata-kata Ace padanya tadi pagi telah membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Tidak ada lem untuk merekatkan. Jangankan untuk itu, mengumpulkan potongan hatinya saja, Luffy sudah tidak sanggup.

.

.

.

Luffy mulai menjauh.

Ace tahu mengapa.

Namun, ego dan rasa takut memaksanya untuk tidak bertanya atau pun mengkhawatirkan sang adik.

Sang Mama, Rouge mulai khawatir. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tingkah laku putra bungsunya.

Ditawari makan, tidak menjawab.

Diajak jalan-jalan, tidak peduli.

Bahkan diminta untuk bicara, Luffy malah menjauh.

Akhirnya Rouge pun hanya bisa pasrah dan mulai meminta bantuan pada sang suami, Dragon.

Hasil, sama nihilnya. Dragon pun tidak dihiraukan oleh si raven.

Lalu, harapan terakhir mereka hanya satu, yaitu: Ace!

.

.

.

"APA PEDULIMU? TINGGALKAN AKU, SIALAN!"

 **BRAK!**

Ace bernasib sama.

Setelah dirinya di usir dari kamar sang adik, Ace dapat mendengar jika setelahnya si raven mulai menangis dan membuat hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

Ace hanya bisa terpuruk sedih.

Berharap, sang adik dapat mengerti dan mau membuka dirinya kembali.

.

.

.

Untuk sesaat ketika Luffy terlalu lama mengurung diri dan tidak mau bicara pada seluruh anggota keluarganya. Luffy kadang berpikir, kenapa tidak ada perampok yang datang kerumahnya.

Biar saja seluruh benda di rumah ini lenyap, kalau perlu dirinya juga ikut dibunuh agar ia tidak harus bersedih seperti ini.

Bukannya Luffy takut untuk bunuh diri dia hanya tidak mau dianggap rendah hanya karena ditolak cinta.

Dan kalau dirinya dibunuh, tentu semua itu akan beda lagi ceritanya.

Benar 'kan?

.

.

Bahkan Luffy tidak pernah menduga jika harapannya akan menjadi kenyataan.

Malam ketika kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu karena pekerjaan mereka yang menumpuk di kantor masing-masing dan malam ketika sang Kakak menginap di rumah seorang teman untuk sekedar berbincang, tiba-tiba lima orang pria tak dikenal datang ke rumahnya dengan wajah tertutup dan berpakaian serba hitam lewat sebuah jendela belakang yang berhasil di congkel.

Mereka mulai mencuri semua uang, perhiasan bahkan benda berharga lainnya yang tidak terlalu berat untuk dibawa.

Namun, ketika mereka hendak pergi dan tanpa sengaja mengintip dari sebuah pintu kamar yang terbuka, mereka mulai berpikir: mungkin— mencuri ke- _virgin_ an seorang remaja laki-laki tidak ada salahnya.

Dan dengan itu, Luffy pun di bangunkan dan diperkosa secara bergilir.

.

.

.

Ya.

Keinginan Luffy mungkin tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

Benar 'kan?

Karena ke keesokan harinya Luffy ditemukan semua anggota keluarganya di sebuah kamar mandi dengan keadaan mata yang sembab, bermandikan darah dengan pergelangan tangan dan bagian bawah mata kiri yang tersayat sebuah pisau.

Rouge mulai menjerit shock. Ia mulai menangis sejejadinya hingga nyaris pingsan.

Sementara Ace?

Dirinya hanya bisa terdiam ditempat seakan menyesali semua perbuatannya.

Ya, pasti sang adik bunuh diri gara-gara dirinya.

Rouge tak terima. Ia selalu bertanya ' _kenapa_? _Kenapa_ dan _kenapa_?'

Namun, Ace tak pernah mengatakan kejujurannya.

Dragon pun sama, setelah dirinya puas bersedih akhirnya, Dragon mulai mendekat dan mengangkat tubuh telanjang putra kecilnya hanya untuk membuat dirinya shock dan kembali menjatuhkan sang putra kecil ke dalam bathub darahnya. Rouge dan Ace sampai kaget dan hampir memarahi pria tersebut jika saja mereka tidak melihat Dragon yang mulai menggertakan giginya dengan air mata yang makin deras mengalir.

Dan karena penasaran akhirnya Ace pun ikut mengangkat tubuh sang adik hanya untuk membuat dirinya kembali kaget dengan tubuh gemetar hebat.

Rouge akhirnya sungguh pingsan dan Dragon mulai menggeram seraya menendang keranjang pakaian kotor di sebelahnya dengan murka.

"SIAPA YANG MEMBUNUH ANAKKU?" Dan akhirnya Dragon pun kembali menangis ketika ia melihat keadaan putra kecilnya yang menggenaskan. Dimana seluruh organ tubuhnya telah dikeluarkan dan membuat bagian perutnya memangaga kosong tanpa terisi apapun. Tidak hanya itu, dada sang adik pun ikut di sayat dengan sangat kasar hingga memperlihatkan dagingnya yang sudah hampir membiru. Bahkan Ace baru sadar jika seluruh organ tubuh adiknya seperti usus, ginjal, hati dan yang lainnya berada di bathub yang sama, ditemani sebuah pisau bahkan potongan kaca yang ditulis menggunakan spidol permanent oleh para pembunuh adiknya. Tidak hanya itu, setelah Ace membenarkan arah duduk sang adik tiba-tiba, Luffy mengeluarkan suatu cairan putih dari mulutnya yang Ace ketahui sebagai, sperma.

Tubuh Ace makin gemetar, kedua matanya melotot dengan mulut setengah menganga. Tega sekali orang-orang yang telah membunuh Luffy bahkan sempat-sempatnya memperkosa sang adik.

Dan pada akhirnya Ace hanya bisa menangis seraya memeluk tubuh dingin Luffy. Walau tidak bisa menghidupkan kembali remaja tersebut, namun Ace berharap setidaknya Luffy sadar jika Ace juga mencintai dirinya.

Sekarang, saran yang ia terima dari Marco tidak ada gunanya dimana dirinya akan membawa kabur Luffy ketika sang adik sudah cukup dewasa lalu mengganti nama mereka agar tidak dicurigai sebagai kakak-beradik. Menikah di tempat yang melegalkan hubungan sesama jenis lalu hidup bahagia selamanya.

Namun, semua hanya angan-angan belaka dan Ace, sangat menyesal.

Ia, hanya bisa membuang air matanya seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan kembali memeluk sang adik.

"Aku pun mencintaimu, Luffy. Setidaknya tunggulah waktu yang tepat." Dan Ace pun makin memeluk tubuh dingin Luffy dengan sebuah kotak merah berbentuk hati yang ia cengkram dengan erat.

.

.

.

Fin

Note: tidak lengkap rasanya jika saya tidak membuat Luffy mati dalam fic saya xD kyyaaa.. My Luffyyyyyy~ *ditendang*

Oh iya.. Mohon sabar untuk yang menunggu fic saya 'The secret of Luffy'. Saya janji meng up-date fic itu satu bulan sekali. Tapi kalau ficnya sudah selesai sepenuhnya. Fic bisa di update dua minggu bahkan seminggu sekali. Jadi, silakan ditunggu. Dan terimakasih sudah membaca.


End file.
